hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Itou Kashitarou
Itou Kashitarou is a distinguished, yet very effeminate scholar, poet & skilled swordsman who once tutored Heisuke Toudou. Appearance He has a rather fox-like, feminine appearance; with long black hair tied in a half ponytail leaving the rest loose with strangely shaped bangs, slanted indigo eyes, and very pale skin. = Personality History Itou's story is a short one as he is killed off soon after his appearance. He is introduced when he allies temporarily with the Shinsengumi, but creates much conflict, attempting to come closer to Chizuru, pointing out Sannan's injury and causing him to sink further into depression, and angering most of the main Shinsengumi characters. One night, he sees a fury which was killed after losing its mind and finds out that Sannan is really alive, where as he was told that Sannan had died. The Shinsengumi had preteneded that Sannan was dead so that Sannan could work on the Water of Life privately without interference from Itou and his nosy samurai. As a result of not being informed of the Shinsengumi's inner workings, he asumes that the Shinsengumi do not trust him and pretends to be offended. The Shinsengumi did not trust him, as Itou correcly assumed, and seeing that he would not gain any information on the Shinsengumi's darker secrets, Itou attempts to get several of the Shinsngumi's members to join with him and invites them to leave. Itou gets Heisuke and Saito to change to his side, and then he leaves the Shinsengumi with them and all of his own Samurai which he had brought with him when he first joined the Shinsengumi. Saito from then on pretends to be loyal ot Itou, but when he discovers what Itou was planning, he reports it to the Shinsengumi, which he had been loyal to all along. He also warns Heisuke of the same, telling him of how Itou was making plans to asassinate the Shinsengumi's commander, Isami Koundo. Heisuke was in disbelief after hearing this, and was then forced to chose between following Itou and being loyal to the Shinsengumi. Meanwhile, Itou and Koundo make a business deal detailing that Itou will gather specific intellegence for Koundo in return for monetary funds, and then both of them go to a bar in the red-light district for a meal. Both pretend to laugh and enjoy their time together, but Koundo at this point knows of Itou's plan to assassinate him. Koundo had meanwhile instructed his men to wait at a crossroad in town behind some shady buildings and strike when Itou returned to his headquarters after their meal. As Itou walks along the road humming to himself in the moonlight, he comes to the intersection of two dirt roads where the Shinsengumi are waiting in the shadows. The Shinsengumi then charge with drawn swords from all directions around Itou and run him through, killing him before Itou can even draw his own sword. His character is historically based off of Ito Kashitaro. Category:Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Support Category:Male